


独英小破车一发完

by InsanityCastasty



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 11:44:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20096710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsanityCastasty/pseuds/InsanityCastasty
Summary: 记者独X摇滚明星英





	独英小破车一发完

亚瑟也不知道事情为什么会进展到这个地步。早上十点半，他被人像是扔行李一样丢到一张陌生的床上，还好床垫很软，床单上只有阳光晒过的气味，比他自己的床都干净。他仰头打量了一眼旁边的落地窗帘，是很常见的蓝灰格子款，大方却很土气，和房间里其他摆设一样，一看就是IKEA出品，干净得像是刚拆封不到一个礼拜。  
他的夹克早在进门时就被丢到不知哪去了，T恤被高高卷起，胸膛暴露在深秋冰冷的空气中，一颗发丝梳得油光水滑的脑袋贴在他胸前亲吻他的肋骨，温热鼻息扑在皮肤上有点痒，不过挺舒服的。脑袋的主人正皱着眉头和他复杂的皮带扣搏斗，他嗤笑一声，食指区起勾过那人的下巴引到比视线稍低一些的位置，正对着自己的脖子。

“往这儿亲，不准碰耳朵。”  
紧接着，他在唇齿纠缠的时还能熟练地褪掉那条碍事的紧身皮裤，一脚踢得远远的，就像他上个月踢面前这家伙一样。

故事要从头讲，亚瑟是个小有名气的摇滚乐队主唱。他的工作除了谱曲、练琴之外还有很多，其中一项就是和傻逼小报记者掐架。

“请问你怎么看待和弗朗西斯的恋情，你们之间是否有旧情复燃的可能？”  
经纪人的嘱咐瞬间被亚瑟忘了个一干二净，他把问这个问题的记者从人堆里找了出来，然后一脚踹了过去。  
一星期后，他觉得自己被跟踪了。不管走到哪都能看到同样的身影。有时戴着贝雷帽，有时戴着眼镜。不过那头金发实在过于显眼，他不可能看错。他找了个机会把那个跟踪狂堵在男厕所里。从他随身挎包里找到了正在运行的摄像头。  
“你跟踪我，还偷拍？”亚瑟气极，把他的摄像机摔了个稀巴烂不够，还补了几脚。  
跟踪狂冷静地看着他摔相机也没阻止，反而提醒说：“如果你留着它就可以去警局告我侵犯隐私权，少说也是拘留所关三天。”

亚瑟盯着他看了足有十几秒，觉得这人脑子可能坏了，对方却优哉游哉地递来一张名片。  
“我叫路德维希，在报社工作。上次的采访的问题你还没有回答我。”  
“没有！我上次的回答还不够明显吗？我和那个混蛋没可能，你要是再问这个我就把你的脑袋按进马桶里去。”  
“那就好，故意伤人要面临至少五天的行政拘留，小明星也不例外，可我不打算起诉你。而你可以选择拿着这只录音笔去告我侵犯隐私，或者给你自己找个新男友。”亚瑟眼睁睁看着他从上衣口袋里取出一支闪着蓝色LED灯的钢笔，觉得这家伙脑子坏得真够彻底。

而下一个钟头他们就到了记者的住处，互相剥了个精光，赤条条地滚在床单上，把彼此撩拨得面红耳赤只差临门一脚。  
亚瑟不想夸他那个混蛋前男友一句好话，不过在脱衣服的效率上还是弗朗西斯更胜一筹，他能驾轻就熟地找到亚瑟各种奇装异服的扣子，而这个小记者心急又笨拙的样子会惹得亚瑟笑出声。好在今天时间很充足，他倒要看看所谓的新男友够不够格。  
“你一个人住？”  
记者点点头，从床头抽屉里拿出套子和润滑剂，亚瑟用胳膊肘支起上半身看了，撇撇嘴评价道：“看着不像。”  
“为什么？”记者挑眉反问，他把润滑剂挤到手心里，让这些透明液体不至于太冰，然后才动手开始开拓工作。亚瑟在他手指进入肠道时小声惊呼了一声，随后就开始享受对方周到的服务。有些细节他还是很满意的，比如无可挑剔的健硕身材，还有这按部就班的节奏，他偷偷瞄了一眼某个部位，勃起翘起的弧度恰到好处，颜色也是可爱的粉色，似乎没什么经验的样子。  
“你房间太干净了，我总觉得自己是在和你偷情。”亚瑟抱怨道，弗朗西斯说过很多次不喜欢他抱怨，还说不喜欢他的好胜心，想到这他又咬了咬下唇，拳头不自觉捏紧。

“我还是单身，只是习惯让房间保持干净。”记者的手指在他体内转了一圈，擦过某个让他感觉很爽的位置时，他就顺应快感弓起腰。果然，对方收到了暗示，开始重点照顾那里，“不过，要是你喜欢刺激我也不介意假装有个女朋友。我喜欢红发大波浪，最好还有双红色高跟鞋。”

亚瑟想象他描述的模样，这时记者已经把手指抽回去了，下一秒就感觉到有个湿润的塑胶套子抵在入口，一部分液体顺着他的股沟滑下去，滴到了床单上。

“不，不要套子。你直接进来。”  
记者皱起眉似乎没懂。亚瑟补充：“戴套感觉很恶心。我不要。”  
可记者没理会他的要求，扶稳、对准、长驱直入。亚瑟浑身泛起了鸡皮疙瘩。橡胶和皮肤的感觉完全不一样，甚至和硅胶也不一样。他感觉自己就像被人用橡胶手套抓起来的活鱼，嘴巴里都泛着吹过气球之后的那股怪味。不过很快他就没工夫在意套子的区别了。记者给他做了充分的前戏准备，进去时他没觉得疼，却还是因充满了内壁的硕大阴茎寒毛直立，他的大腿不知什么时候攀到了记者腰上，那朵纹在大腿根的玫瑰被记者掐在手心里，紧接着他的小穴就受到了无情的捣弄。

“啊、可恶……”  
套子放大了本就明显的异物感，就好像有个表层底温的烙铁捅进体内，在摩擦过程中慢慢褪去了温和的表象，用它炙热的温度碾平小穴里的褶皱，几乎要把亚瑟的直肠彻底侵犯个通透。归根结底，对方的态度也让他觉得很不爽。  
记者压低身子想要亲吻亚瑟，被他一巴掌推开。亚瑟本以为这么做能给他点教训，谁料对方竟然沉下脸，抓住他的手腕扼制在枕头底下，硬是亲了过来，气得亚瑟在心里骂娘。  
“我不想只做你的粉丝，也不想和你只搞这一次，为了健康最好戴着。你还是尽早习惯吧，小明星。”  
亚瑟当然明白这个道理，可他实在忍不住了，在表情管理失控之前，他拼命从记者手心挣脱出来，搂住了对方的脖子，像个束带熊一样攀在对方身上。对方动作停了一秒，好像对他的反应感到惊讶，好在亚瑟用不着开口催促对方就继续动作了。亚瑟觉得对方身材实在没得挑，他用大腿内侧夹着的腰部满是肌肉，会在记者有所行动时交错动起来，让亚瑟的大腿麻酥酥，使不上力气。他觉得对方也在试探他的承受能力，一开始还只进去一半，现在就着两人紧密贴合的姿势进去得越来越深，差不多每次都要捅到顶，鼓胀饱满的囊袋拍打在亚瑟的臀部发出令人害臊的声响。

记者的体温很高，在这种寒冷的天气下抱起来非常舒服。他把脸埋到记者肩窝里，跟着柔软的床垫一晃一晃，记者的掌心覆在他的性器揉了一会儿，便握上这被冷落许久的器官帮他手淫。亚瑟受到前后夹击，没顶的快感让他扭动起腰肢，不知是为了逃避还是配合。为了不叫得太丢人，他一口咬住了记者的锁骨，喘息声和呜咽都给闷在里面，身体像失去控制一样不停地发抖。  
记者——现在该叫路德维希了，好像并不介意，反而亲吻他的鬓角作为安抚。炽热的鼻息洒在最敏感的耳畔，亚瑟觉得全身像过了电一样，快感达到峰值，直接在人手中泄了出来。

事后，路德维希洗过了澡，回来叫亚瑟，看到对方还像个鸵鸟一样把脸埋在枕头里，脖子红得可以滴出血，不是很理解到底发生了什么。

“是我技术不好吗？”  
“不是……”  
“室温太低？我要重新买相机，现在搬家不太现实。”  
“不是！”  
亚瑟扑腾两下爬起来，抱起衣服冲进浴室，关门前恨恨地想：下次绝对不能先射出来！绝对不行！  
END


End file.
